


unwinding

by WattStalf



Series: these shitty ocs of mine [3]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Licking, Masturbation, My wife OC, Oral Sex, foot worship, im so gross, other wives mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day, Eileen helps Negan unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unwinding

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO GROSS IM SORRY  
> ever since seeing his stupid bare feet when he's in prison, I can't stop thinking about doing gross stuff to them and I'm not even normally into feet. Damn you, Negan. Damn you and your sexy everything.  
> Anyway, since I finally developed my three versions of his unnamed wives, I decided to write about Eileen, the one I have just totally obsessed with him, because I had to. I love that dynamic, don't ya know. And this is totally something she'd be into.  
> 

It wasn't a surprise when Negan got home and found Eileen waiting for him at the door. Ever since she'd been added to his happy little family, she'd always been practically three steps behind him, hoping he'd have some sort of use for her. It was flattering how much she seemed to worship him, and even when it started to grate on his nerves, he only had to politely ask her to give him some time alone, or time alone with one of the other girls, and she'd trip over herself to give him the space she wanted. She was clingy and she was jealous, but she was so devoted and desperate to please him that she tried to hide those traits when he wanted her to.

But tonight, it didn't grate on him at all. In fact, tonight, he was rather glad to see her. It had been a rough, exhausting day, the kind that would make anyone glad to see a gorgeous young woman at the door, looking positively ecstatic to see him. The fact that the outfit he'd given her left little to the imagination didn't hurt matters either.

"You're home!" she cried, and leaned forward expectantly. She had her cheek titled toward him, but he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a real kiss, long and sloppy.

"Sure as fuck am," he replied, once he'd let her go. "And I am fucking exhausted. What are the others up to?"

"Cindy fell asleep, Amber's trying to, and I think Sherry and Nina were talking," she replied.

"Just you and me, huh?" he asked with a grin, crossing the room to sit down.

"Yeah," she murmured, looking delighted. "Unless you wanted me to get someone else..." Though she offered, he knew she'd be disappointed if he agreed.

"Nah, too fucking tired for more than one of you."

She got down on the floor in front of him, not needing him to tell her what to do. "I hope I can make you feel a little better," she said as she began pulling his boots off. Once they were out of the way, she removed his socks, and he let out a low, contented groan as she began to rub his feet.

"Just what I fucking needed," he mumbled, relaxing as he let her massage him. Out of all of his wives, she gave the best foot rubs, but that wasn't a surprise, and she had already begun to fidget, face flushed from her growing arousal. He let her continue for a bit, switching off between each foot and paying ample attention, before he decided to speak up. "You can do more, if you want."

"Really?" She looked up at him. "I thought you might be too tired..."

"If you're in the mood, I sure as fuck am not stopping you," he replied. "Besides, this hardly takes any effort from my end, it's all you. Have your wicked little way with me."

Eileen beamed at him before leaning down to kiss the top of his foot. She kissed the other one next, and then switched off between the two, covering his feet in soft kisses. He leaned back, groaning again; weird as she was, it always felt good, and what sort of gentleman would he be if he didn't let his wives have their fun?

"The shit you girls are into," he said, and she giggled. "Still, could be a lot fucking worse. This is nice." Eileen responded by slowly running her tongue down the top of one of his feet, coming to a rest at his toes, and then she parted her lips and began to suck.

That part always felt really fucking weird at first, but once he got used to it, it felt pretty good. Not to mention the fact that she moaned around his toes and squirmed where she sat, visibly getting off on it without him even needing to touch her. When he was exhausted like this, it was nice to get a massage and a free pass in terms of getting her off. All he had to do to please her was sit back and relax, and no one could complain about that. If Eileen wanted to suck on his toes and kiss his feet, more power to her.

It was when she started to lick at the soles of his feet that things got really weird, both because that tickled so much that he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, and because it was just about the dirtiest part she could go for. There were times when he thought about telling her that no, she couldn't do that, he couldn't risk her getting sick, but nothing had happened to her yet, and he wore boots all day anyway. What was really the worst that could happen?

This was the point that always got her so close, anyway, and, like clockwork, she looked up at him with pink cheeks and that desperate look in her eyes as she said, "Can I touch myself now?"

"You really don't have to ask all the time," he replied. "It's fucking hot, of course I want to watch you."

"I like to ask anyway," she murmured, and pulled away from him, sitting back and spreading her legs so that he could get a full view as she began to rub rough circles against her clit. Immediately, she was moaning, crying out his name and swearing loudly. He had never figured out if her moans were genuine or if she was just exaggerating to turn him on, but it didn't matter that much, because what came after was always real; he had felt her come enough times to know that there was no way she was faking it.

As he watched her touch herself, he began to do the same, unzipping his pants and taking his cock in hand, lazily stroking himself while he enjoyed the show. She had him relaxed from the massage and now she was giving him such a damn good treat with this that it really made all the times she could be a bit annoying worth it. It was with one final cry of his name that she finished, slumping forward as she caught her breath and relaxed into the afterglow.

When she looked up at him, recovered, he gave her a grin. "That was fucking great, baby. I feel a lot better, but I think you might be able to do a little more for me. You sucked so fucking good down there, after all."

She gave second best head out of all of his wives, her determination causing her to fight past her gag reflex until she had almost overcome it completely, and now she could take him deep. Not quite as deep as Sherry could, but he wasn't picky, and Eileen had been a virgin when he married her anyway. There was something to be said for that level of improvement, and nothing could beat how eager she looked as she got up to lean onto his lap, kissing the head of his cock delicately.

He gave a little shiver and she took him into her mouth, not wasting any time to take him as deep as possible. She knew that he didn't need any warming up after the show she had given him, and she knew that he didn't want to drag this out after the day he'd had. When she began to suck, he groaned and tangled a hand in her hair, glad that he could sit back and relax even through this. She pressed her tongue against him, stroking the areas she knew were the most sensitive, and he jerked his hips into her mouth. Yeah, she was fucking great at this.

"That's it, that's fucking it, just like that," he muttered, growing closer with each flick of her tongue. His breathing grew heavier and heavier, and groaned a low, " _Fuck_ ," before he jerked his hips again, and this time she responded by tightening her lips around him. The added friction only spurred him on and he gave a few more small thrusts before he came, spilling into her mouth.

It went without saying that she always wanted to swallow; yet another thing he would never be able to figure out if she liked on her own or if she was just doing it for him. Whatever the case, she always insisted and she always swallowed every bit, and tonight was no exception. She looked back up at him, like she was waiting to be praised, and he gave her head a small pat before pulling his hand back and putting his arms behind his head.

"That was fucking great, Eileen," he said. "Really helped me unwind." She stood up and looked at him, as if deciding what she should do, and he decided to invite her before she could ask. She had done a damn good job, after all, and he could reward that. "Wanna sit here with me for a little bit?" he asked, already pulling her into his lap.

Of course she wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, really I am.


End file.
